Acquainted
by juicyvauseman
Summary: Piper goes out and meets a mystic sexy stranger in the bar. What could possibly follow? Lots of Vauseman smut incoming.
1. Chapter 1

Piper had promised her best friend Polly to go out with her to see what the new bar that had just opened was like. They used to go out quite a lot together but during the past half a year Piper had lost her interest in spending her weekends hanging out and getting drunk with Polly and then regretting every life decision of hers the following morning. It just wasn't something she wanted to do every weekend. Piper had expressed her lack of interest toward Polly's proposition this time around as well but everyone who knew Polly knew that she wouldn't let Piper stay home. Instead of giving up Polly had even more determination to help Piper to find a perfect outfit for the evening after succeeding in trying to persuade Piper to go with her. Piper found a burgundy red dress that hugged her body just perfectly - her toned arms were completely bare and the dress had an open back which really made all the attention focus on her ass. She loved the dress and she knew she looked good in it. Her blonde hair was beautifully curled and it was sitting on her shoulders. She matched black high stiletto heels with the dress and her makeup really brought up the colour of her eyes. The whole look made her feel super confident and good about herself. Polly couldn't stop telling Piper how good she looked and how she was going to get lucky tonight.

"Shush it, I'm not looking for anything", Piper said purposefully. Polly knew that's what Piper liked to say, in fact she had been saying the same thing ever since she broke up with Larry about a year ago. "I'm just being a good friend because I'm going with you", Piper continued to explain the whole situation to Polly who simply couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled her eyes when she heard Piper's words. She knew Piper would steal everyone's attention tonight looking like that but she wasn't mad - she was glad she had a friend like Piper and she knew they'd have the best evening ever even though Piper wasn't too excited to go. Yet.

* * *

Once they arrived to the bar Polly disappeared with some random guy who she had just met 5 minutes earlier. Piper knew that would happen because it always did but on the other hand she was surprised it happened that quickly this time. She wanted to spend some girl time with Polly but she found herself left alone with her drink while Polly and the man were dancing far away from her. She felt bummed. She could feel how slowly time was passing when she was just staring at the barista in front of her and watching people making new friends and dating each other. She felt alone even though she wasn't expecting much from tonight. She wanted to go home already but she also wanted to be a good friend to Polly and wait for her to be sure that she gets home safe. While Piper was slowly drowning in her thoughts someone sat down next to her and tried to catch her attention.

"Hi beautiful", she heard someone say and that woke her up from the thoughts running around in her head. She turned her gaze to the direction of the stranger next to her. She took a quick look and realised it was a guy who really pleased her eyes. He had piercing blue eyes, his hair was chocolate brown and his skin was a bit tan. Once he smiled Piper could see how white and handsome his smile was as well. Well, the whole man was handsome. Or at least that's what Piper thought before he opened his mouth properly and started to speak more. "What are you looking for?" Piper's little smile that had appeared on her face after seeing his looks faded as quickly as it has appeared. What kind of question was that? She felt awkward because she didn't know what to say. While Piper tried to think of how to answer she noticed how the man told the barista that he'd be paying for her drink. _Great, just great_, Piper thought to herself but not in a good way.

"Oh, well, nothing to be honest, I'm just here to kinda babysit my friend", Piper mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. She wasn't feeling too comfortable talking to this guy.

"You're a good girl then… I see", the guy answered and Piper looked at him, now without a smile on her face. He winked his eye at her and moved closer, analyzing her in detail with his eyes. She could feel how the energy he radiated was just plain weird and the way he invaded her space felt incredibly rude to her. She started to feel uncomfortable really fast and just wanted to get away from the situation quickly.

"Excuse me", Piper said quickly and got up. She left her drink on the table but she couldn't care less about it, she just wanted to get away from that guy as quickly as possible because he was weird and reminded her so much of her ex, Larry. When Piper started to walk away she felt the guy grabbing her wrist and pulling it tightly. "Let me go!" she said with a stronger tone in her voice and wrenched her arm so that she got away from his reach. She walked straight to the toilets and took a deep breath when she got in there and knew he wouldn't follow her.

Piper got horrible flashbacks of the time she was with Larry and she was once again reminded of how much she really hated men at times. As she was trying to calm down she looked in the mirror and saw herself in a whole new different light compared to the confidence she felt inside of her before arriving to the bar. It had disappeared completely. That little conversation with a random dude made her feel so unworthy and shitty that she took her phone out of the little purse she had with her and started to write a text to Polly, saying that she was happy Polly found a date but she just wanted to go home so she had to leave. Right when she was about to send it she was interrupted. She didn't even realise someone had come out of one of the toilet cubes behind her and was in the room before she caught Piper's attention by softly tapping her shoulder. Piper lifted her eyes from the phone screen and her eyes met with a raven-haired beauty. When she saw her she forgot about the text message and pretty much everything else happening as well. She found herself putting her phone away and not being able to move her eyes away from the woman standing in front of her. Her hair was luscious and she looked unreal. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a v-cut neck and tight black jeans. She had a black leather jacket hanging on her arm and that's when Piper noticed the big rose tattoo on her shoulder. That made her even hotter and Piper wondered if she had more of those. Her body looked ridiculously hot and the way her boobs were squeezed to fit the tight shirt was stealing Piper's attention. She couldn't take her eyes away from her and though she should've felt even a bit bad about checking her out so visibly she couldn't help but stare. She was too hot.

"I guess this fell from your purse", the woman said and offered a red card to Piper. It took Piper a while to move her glued gaze away from the gorgeous creature in front of her but once she managed to do that and saw her holding her credit card she realised what had happened. She felt dumb and so impolite for staring at her for so long.

"Oh my god, I didn't even notice it fell!" Piper said and took the card. When she was grabbing it she felt how the other woman's hand softly touched hers and it was like there were actual electric shocks in the air. Piper started to stuff the card into her purse so that it wouldn't fall out again. Her hands were trembling noticeably and she could feel how nervous she was in the black-haired woman's presence. When she couldn't get the card to fit her purse right away she turned around to put her purse on the sink to help the process a bit. Little did she know the woman behind her was staring at her the whole time she was turned around and her eyes wandered from her head to her toes, admiring every single part of her body, but especially her ass. "Thank you so much for returning it", Piper said quietly and turned back to the woman's direction. She looked her in the eyes quickly and flashed a little shy smile to her.

"You're hot", the taller woman blurted out suddenly and Piper couldn't believe her ears. She smiled nervously and looked at the woman again with her eyes filled with pure confusion. She couldn't believe that just happened. Piper thought she was joking with her after seeing how she checked her out so visibly and to be honest she just wanted to disappear. She could feel the embarrassment showing as a light blush on her face.

"Wh… what? Who-", Piper tried to mumble out but before she could even finish her sentence the woman answered her question already.

"I'm Alex", the hot woman in front of her said with a huge smirk on her face, "let me buy you a drink."

* * *

But one drink was nearly not enough to get the awkwardness to leave Piper's body. Alex noticed that too. She was genuinely interested about who Piper was because from the first second she laid her eyes on her she knew she was something different. There was something in Piper that made Alex's curiosity wake up quicker than anything or anyone else in ages. Alex had offered Piper drinks and they had spent a couple of hours together in the bar learning things about each other before Piper was now finally, slowly but surely, becoming more like her actual self instead of the nervous wreck she had been all evening long. Of course the alcohol in her blood was helping her to be more social than usually but she was fully enjoying it and taking advantage of it. She was sure she wouldn't have had the same confidence to talk about different things and share so much information about herself with a complete stranger if she wasn't drunk. Surprisingly enough Alex didn't feel like a complete stranger to her anymore, though.

"I'm so glad you saved me from that creep earlier", Piper said while sipping her margarita. She looked at Alex who was laughing at her. She didn't know what Piper was talking about at all but it was kind of cute. Piper felt like a fresh breeze to her - something that she had been longing for. Alex put her hand on Piper's thigh and kept it there to see Piper's reaction. She didn't say anything, she just put her free hand on top of Alex's hand and smirked to her while grabbing it.

"I'm pretty sure you saved yourself there kid", Alex said, "but if you ever need someone else to save you again I'll be there, just let me know."

"He was so fucking gross, I can't believe men think that women belong to them after they've offered drinks to them, it's unbelievable!" Alex couldn't help but laugh again when she saw how serious Piper was about this and how she was so determinedly letting the whole bar know because she was talking so loudly and apparently it was impossible for her to control it. "Why am I such a creep magnet? I hate them."

"What can I say? Your magnetism seems to work since I'm the biggest creep of the night because I offered you more than just one drink", Alex said and took a sip from her drink, still keeping her left hand on Piper's bare thigh. She could tell how Piper was enjoying it.

"True… but you might be the only creep I don't hate", she answered. Alex raised her eyebrows a little. It was right at that moment when she could feel the tension grow significantly between her and Piper. She felt it the moment she met Piper but now it was clear to her that she didn't want to let Piper go after this. She found herself fantasizing about the blonde woman constantly, even when they were just talking. Even her speaking voice was so soft but at the same time so hot. She couldn't help but imagine what she would get Piper to sound like in the bedroom.

"Well that's a good start", Alex said back to Piper and drank the rest of her drink. Piper finished hers as well and then got a brilliant idea.

"Wanna dance with me?" Piper asked and stood up from the little couch they had both been sitting on. She could never imagine herself doing that so naturally if she was sober but she felt like she could do just about anything right at that moment. Without hesitating at all Alex took Piper's hand and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. She couldn't help but place her hands on Piper's back and pull her closer when she heard the music that was playing. It was hot and sultry, not helping the way Alex was feeling towards Piper already. Alex could hear how a light gasp escaped from between of Piper's lips when she placed her hand just above her butt. She definitely wanted Alex's hand there as well and wouldn't have minded if it slid even lower. Alex spun her but didn't allow her to go too far from her reach and each time she pulled Piper gently back to herself they got closer and closer. Piper felt how good Alex's skin felt against her own when Alex pulled her closer to her chest. Piper stared her into the eyes, feeling like she could never get enough of the mystic look in them. She didn't know how she ended up here but she was so glad it had happened. Suddenly Piper remembered the toilet incident a couple of hours ago and felt like she acted so dumb in there that she had to fix the whole thing. Even though she knew she wasn't the best with words she wanted to let Alex know that she was really attracted by her.

"You're hot as well, Alex."

Piper hadn't expected her evening to go like this at all. But she absolutely couldn't wait for more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanna continue at my place?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear after they had been dancing for a while. She could feel how being close to Piper but not being able to do more yet was difficult for her. Normally Piper would say no in this kind of situations because of having to take care of Polly and feeling uncomfortable about sharing the night with a stranger but this time it felt different. She was actually kinda waiting for Alex to ask that question. And Piper wanted nothing more than to continue getting to know her. Piper nodded and a huge smile spread on her face. "I thought so", Alex continued and smiled back at her. She grabbed Piper's hand and started to slowly pull her towards the door. Piper couldn't hide her excitement, she had a big smile on her face the whole time they made their way to the cloak room. After they got their coats they went outside and waited for a taxi to pick them up. While they were waiting Alex put her hand on Piper's side, pulled her a bit closer and then slid her hand lower so that it was hanging on her ass. She kept it there until the taxi arrived and Piper didn't mind. It felt like it belonged there. Alex let Piper go in the taxi first and then joined the backseat after her, placing her hand carefully on the blonde one's thigh again. Alex told her address to the driver and then focused all her attention on Piper. Piper was on her phone and Alex waited until she was done since she could see she wasn't just trying to avoid talking with her by scrolling her instagram feed up and down. Piper's eyes met with Alex's.

"I'm sorry, I had to text my friend that I left and to make sure she knows I won't be waiting for her", Piper said and let out a little nervous laughter. Alex nodded. She was actually impressed of how Piper even remembered to do something like that even though she was drunk. It told a lot about her.

"Wait, give your phone to me", Alex stated and lifted her hand from Piper's thigh so that Piper could hand the phone to her. Piper looked confused since she didn't know what Alex was doing with it but she gave it to her anyways. Alex pressed the home button but realized Piper had a passcode in it. Of course. Everyone did. She gave the phone back to Piper and Piper entered the code.

"It's 2580", Piper said and tried to hold her laughter in but exploded into loud laughter just a few seconds later. Alex found that adorable even though she thought that passcode was a really dumb one. She couldn't believe Piper told her passcode to her already as well. Piper saw how Alex started to save her number in there. She felt her heart miss a couple of beats. Was this all really happening?

"That's so dumb!" Alex laughed and pressed the save button after writing her number down on Piper's phone. "If I had to guess what it is after knowing you for these few hours I would've betted that it's either your birthday or your boyfriend's birthday", she continued and handed the phone back to Piper whose smile faded and she looked serious all of a sudden.

"Wait, what? I… I don't have a boyfriend", Piper mumbled, not remembering how she had complained about Larry to Alex in the bar before they went dancing together. A lot of that conversation was pretty blurry to be honest but if she really thought about it she remembered some things. She had complained about men in general and then about Larry specifically.

"I know, I was just messing with you Pipes", Alex said and smirked. _Pipes_, Piper thought about the cute nickname Alex had just gave her. Alex slid her hand back on Piper's thigh and Piper put her phone away. They stared at each other in the eyes and both of them could feel the sparks. Piper's eyes wandered from Alex's eyes to her lips and she adored how delicious they looked. She hadn't felt an urge this strong to kiss someone in months. She wanted to taste Alex's lips on hers more than anything else in the world right now. Then Alex opened her mouth again to interrupt Piper's dreaming. "Well, now you have my number so you can call me when you want to complain more about men. It's my favourite subject to talk about", she said and Piper laughed. She couldn't believe she had found a gem like Alex from the bar. She really enjoyed her company and the tension she felt between them was getting hotter and hotter every minute that passed. Especially when Alex had her hand on Piper's thigh and it was slowly moving. Alex rubbed her bare thigh and it brought butterflies into her stomach.

"Oh god haha, you're too much", Piper said jokingly and looked out of the window to see where Alex lived at. Alex leaned closer to Piper so that she could whisper something to her.

"Just wait until we get to my place…" she whispered quietly to Piper's ear. Piper felt shivers going down her spine after she felt how Alex's soft lips brushed gently against her earlobe when she was whispering to her. That was it. Piper couldn't take it anymore, especially not after hearing those words coming out of Alex's mouth. All of the tension and sparks between them that had been flying in the air during the whole evening exploded when Piper turned her head back to Alex's direction and pressed her lips against Alex's. She didn't just gently kiss her, their lips literally crashed together. While Alex didn't lift her hand from Piper's thigh Piper grabbed Alex's face with her hands and kissed her even more passionately. She couldn't hold back and she didn't want to. Alex was surprised it was Piper who took the initiative instead of her because she was so used to being in charge and always being the one who took it. Piper's tongue met Alex's delicate lips and gently asked for a permission to take the kiss to a whole another level. Alex agreed and just when they were about to make it even more intense the taxi stopped and they were interrupted. Alex stopped the kiss and paid their trip. She helped Piper out of the car and took a few running steps towards her apartment building's door.

* * *

After Alex had found her keys and opened the door she pulled Piper in her apartment with her and once the door closed behind Piper's back she pushed Piper roughly against it, pinning her arms to the door and holding them up by her wrists. There was no holding back from either one of them, they wanted each other more than words could ever be able to describe. They kissed again but with a lot of more passion. Alex brought Piper's arms back down and cupped her face with her hands. She kissed Piper exactly the way she had been longing for to be kissed - the kiss was soft and moist. They both were struggling to breathe in between of the kissing and it felt like they were sharing one breath together. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Piper could feel a heat rising on her cheeks as Alex's hands made their way up on her breast area. Alex grabbed her boobs and felt Piper's body loosen under the force of her touch. Alex moved her kisses from Piper's lips to her cheeks. To her neck. To her collarbones. To her chest. She was annoyed of how the fabric of Piper's dress got in the way so she turned Piper around and pushed her closer to the sofa that wasn't too far away. Piper kicked her heels off and Alex got rid of her shoes as well. She leaned in to kiss Piper's warm lips again while her hands groped the back of her dress. Once she managed to reach the zipper she unzipped Piper's dress and it fell to the floor. Alex saw Piper's beautiful body in front of her and couldn't do anything else than adore her. The rush and passion had been incredible since they stepped into Alex's apartment and this was the first time Alex stopped for a second and looked Piper deep into her eyes. She sat down and put her hands on Piper's hips while she was still standing up and looking back at Alex.

"You're so beautiful", Alex whispered and pulled Piper closer so that she sat on her lap. Piper smiled cutely and let Alex's hands land on her bare back. They slid slower and grabbed Piper's tight ass through her lace panties. Piper leaned in and put her lips on Alex's lips again. Alex was unable to control herself anymore with such a hot woman sitting on her lap so as she was kissing Piper she moved her hand from Piper's back to her front and touched her through the panties. She moved her kisses to Piper's neck and bit it gently. Piper let out a little whimper of anticipation when she felt Alex's hand near her center. She wanted Alex so bad.

"Alex… touch me, please", she gasped as she felt the throbbing between her legs growing. Alex pulled her closer immediately. Normally Alex liked to tease and to do it a lot but she wanted to please Piper quickly. She couldn't wait to see what she could do to her and how her body would react because she felt how Piper couldn't wait for it anymore. She pressed her chin on Piper's shoulder and as she slid her hand into Piper's panties she felt Piper's hands tugging her hair, making it all messy as it tangled between her fingers. They both groaned when Alex's fingers finally touched Piper's pussy for the first time. Alex's fingers met with Piper's wetness and as Piper started to slowly grind herself against Alex on her lap she closed her eyes and couldn't think about anything else than how good this all felt. It felt so right. Alex's fingers traveled in Piper's panties until they found their way to her clit. She teased it gently and carefully until she moved to her entrance with her light fingers like she was asking for a permission to enter. Piper's hips bucked up as Alex carefully pushed one finger inside of her so Alex used her free hand to hold her down. She added another finger inside of Piper when she felt how easy it was to work with the first one. The position they were in made it impossible for Alex to thrust her fingers in and out of Piper quicker but her wrist brushed perfectly against her clit and that made Piper want more friction so she grinded herself stronger against Alex, trying to feel more and more. "Yes, that feels so, so good…" the quiet words escaped from between of Piper's lips while Alex picked up the pace a little. She felt Alex's fingers curling up inside of her hot pussy and as she was so horny and greedy it didn't take too long until she felt like she was on the edge already. She needed the sweet release more than ever before. Alex looked at Piper whose eyes were closed as she was fully enjoying the moment. Alex loved seeing Piper biting her lip and trying her best to be quiet as she was trying her best to make Piper scream her name out loud. Seeing all the passion and lust on Piper's face was turning Alex on more and more. "I'm so close", Piper whispered quickly. Alex managed to thrust her fingers deeper in her pussy after hearing her eager words and she felt her walls suddenly tighten around her fingers. She saw how Piper threw her head back. Piper felt the orgasm take over her body and to be honest she didn't expect it to be so strong. She was out of breath and the rhythm of Alex's fingers only stuttered a bit but it didn't stop. Piper's whole body was in a spasm and she took all the joy out of it by riding Alex's fingers until she just couldn't anymore. Piper's orgasm calmed down and Alex pulled her fingers out of her. Piper opened her eyes and looked at Alex who was smiling. Piper smiled at her with her eyes full of lust and before either of them could say anything she placed her lips on Alex's lips. Neither of them wanted to be anywhere else in the world right at that moment. They shared a kiss that was full of a different kind of romance. It was full of lust and passion but at the same time they both could feel how it was something out of this world. Something just clicked between them two. Piper pulled away from their kiss but kept her face close to Alex. As their noses touched she smiled and kissed the tip of Alex's nose quickly. "Can I do you?" she asked and saw how Alex's eyes lit up. Alex chuckled quietly.

"You don't have to ask", she murmured and placed another deep kiss on Piper's alluring lips.


End file.
